Forks , pourrait elle tout changer ?
by Twiiliight-Loove
Summary: Isabella Swan 18 ans mère d'un enfant emménage à Forks  et si sa rencontre avec la famille Cullen changer toute son existence    pas douée pour les résumés mais venait jeté un coup d'oeil
1. Epilogue

Je suis un nouvelle auteur et je ne suis pas très douée en français :$ Si quelqu'un vois des fautes qui me le dise et si il veux cette personne pourra me corriger pour les prochains chapitre merci a tous kiss ;)

Voici l'épilogue dîtes ce que vous en pensez bisouuus

* * *

><p>Épilogue .<p>

Je m'appel Isabella Swan j'ai 18 ans et j'ai un enfant , oui comme vous pouvez le constater je l'ai eu très jeune , je ne vis plus chez mes parents et j'ai décider de déménager loin de Phoenix une ville qui me rappel bien trop de mauvais souvenir et une ville bien trop dansgeureuse pour mon enfant alors je m'envole pour forks . Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler vu que mes grand parents mon leguer une très grosse fortune a leurs mort je voudrais reprendre mes études mais je ne peux a cause de mon fils trop jeune pour rester seule a la maison , du coup j'ai trouver un petit boulot a mi temps au lycée de forks , pour faire rentrer un peu d'argents et ne pas rester enfermée chez moi toute la journée . J'avais discuté avec ma nouvelle voisine et elle est d'accord pour garder mon fils , je lui avais proposer de la payé et elle avait refusé . J'étais surveillante au lycée de Forks , mon travail commence demain ..


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premier jour au lycée

Voici le chapitre 1 dîtes ce que vous en pensez :) Et merci a la correctrice Rpattzienne :) Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Voilà je venais de m'installer dans ma nouvelle maison. Elle était assez grande il y avait deux chambres, un dressing, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, des toilettes, une salle de jeu, un garage et un petit jardin. J'avais tout ce dont je rêvais grâce à tout cet argent. J'avais deux voitures et plein de vêtement que je ne mettais pas très souvent. Tout était déjà installer dans la maison.

Mon fils Kyle était tout excité, je pense qu'il aimait beaucoup notre nouvelle maison, fallait dire qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait comme jouet.

Ma mère m'avait toujours dit « ton fils sera un pourri gâté » ( N/A : Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas l'expression cela veut dire que ce sera un capricieux qui voudra toujours tout avoir ) moi je n'y croyais pas. J'élevais bien mon fils certes je le chouchoutais beaucoup mais il le méritait.

Demain je commencerais mon nouveau « travail » qui consiste à surveiller les couloirs, les heures d'études, la cantine, assister un professeur, ou encore rester dans la cour pour voir si certains n'essayent pas de sécher les cours ou de fumer. Mais moi ayant leurs âge je ne sais pas si je me ferai bien respecter du moins je l'espérais.

Bien sûr au début je montrerais la gentille et douce Bella mais s'il y a trop d'écarts ils se feront virer.

Je préparais mes affaires pour le lendemain, un jean slim blanc, un débardeur bleu ciel avec une veste d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé et des petites chaussures à talons bleu ciel ( talon 5 cm ) . Il était 9 heures, l'heure de mettre mon petit bout de choux au lit, je lui dis les yeux dans les yeux car je savais qu'il comprenait très bien :

« Mon cœur demain c'est la dame d'à côté qui va s'occuper de toi. C'est elle qui va te réveiller demain matin, elle sera là jusqu'à 5 heures de l'après-midi donc tu me promets d'être sage mon ange ?

Oui maman. »

Je quittais sa chambre pour aller dans la mienne qui était juste à côté et me glissais dans mon lit. Demain il fallait que je sois au lycée à 7 heures.

Je me réveillais à 6 heures, je pris ma douche et m'habiller, je coiffais mes cheveux bouclés qui m'arrivaient au milieu du dos. Je me maquillais légèrement les yeux pour approfondir leurs couleurs noisette et je mis un peu de gloss pour donner un effet un peu plus pulpeux à mes lèvres déjà pulpeuses.

Je déjeunais des tartines au Nutella, montais dans la chambre de mon fils, lui fit un petit bisou sur le front et partis en direction du lycée avec mon Alfa Roméo 147 noire.

J'arrivais à 7 heures tapantes et me dirigeais vers le bureau de la principale. Je frappais à la porte et entendis un « entrez ». Une fois dans son bureau elle me dit :

« - Bonjour ! Mademoiselle Swan.

Bonjour !

Donc aujourd'hui vous avez pas mal de travail, je vais vous donner votre planning, **elle me tendit une fiche bleu.**

Merci.

A ce soir pour le rapport. »

Je quittais le bureau et jetais un coup d'œil sur cette fiche :

7h à 8h : surveillance heure d'étude. (Salle 148B)

8h à 9h : surveillance couloir (Couloir B)

9h à 9h10h : surveillance de la cours

9h10 à 10h10 : Assistance a un professeur (salle 147A)

10h10 à 11h10 : Surveillance du couloir A

11h10 à 12h10 : Surveillance de la cours

12h10 à 13h30 : surveillance de la cantine.

13h30 à 14h30 : Heure de repos.

14h30 à 15h30 : Surveillance heure d'étude (Salle 169 C)

15h30 à 16h25 : Surveillance du couloir C .

J'avais une journée vraiment chargée. Je me dirigeais vers la salle 148B , j'entrais, les élèves étaient déjà installés et il y avait un bordel monstre . Les fiches d'appel étaient sur le bureau. En entrant le bruit n'avait pas baissé d'un décibel alors je dis haut et fort pour que tous m'entendent :

« LE PROCHAIN QUI PARLE C'EST DIRECTEMENT CHEZ LA DIRECTRICE ! »

Le bruit s'arrêta net mais un seul se mit à rire, je le regardais avec un regard noir et lui dit le plus tranquillement possible :

« Tu passeras ton heure d'étude chez le bureau de la principale »

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés, se leva en silence et sortit. Je lui demandé alors quel était son prénom.

Tyler, me répondit-il.

Tyler comment ?

James.

Attends 5 minutes »

Je me dirigeais vers le téléphone de la salle et composais le numéro du bureau de la principale, elle décrocha et je lui dis :

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, c'est Isabella Swan .

Oui ?

Il y a un élève qui perturbe la classe puis-je vous l'envoyer ?

Bien sûr, qui est ce ?

Tyler James.

Je le reçois. »

Je regardais Tyler et lui dit « Va elle t'attend » et il partit. Je me retournais vers la classe et leur dit :

« Je suis la nouvelle surveillante. Je tiens à vous prévenir que je peux être vraiment gentille et passer sur certaines choses mais je peux être comme avec votre ami Tyler si vous ne m'écoutez pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et commencèrent à travailler. Je regardais la fiche d'appel et les regardais il y avait des photos pas besoin de faire l'appel ils étaient tous présents. La fin de l'heure arriva et ils sortirent tous en silence soudain une jeune fille blonde me dit :

« - Excusez-moi ?

Oui ?

Vous savez vous êtes l'une des première à être respecter.

Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais j'ai votre âge.

Ah bah oui je me disais que vous faisiez aussi. Je m'appelle Jessica Stanley.

Enchanté Bella Swan. Allez va en cours »

Et elle partit, elle devait faire parti des nunuches de ce lycée. Je partais pour mon tour de surveillance dans le couloir B. Il n'y avait personne jusqu'à environ 8 heure et demi, mais là un jeune homme passa, un très beau garçon au visage pâle et aux yeux doré, les cheveux de couleur cuivre, il était comment dire ça ? Ah oui ! Magnifique ! On aurait dit un dieu mais malgré sa beauté spectaculaire je devais lui demandé ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci alors qu'il devait être en cours. Je m'approchais de lui et lui dis :

« - Excuse-moi mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours

Il était tendu

Oui mais le professeur m'a demandé d'apporter ce papier a la principale

**Il me montra le papier.**

Ah d'accord, fonce il ne faudrait pas que tu rates trop d'heure de cours.

Merci mademoiselle Swan **me dit-il avec un sourire en même temps charmeur et crispé. »**

Et il partit. Je me demandais bien pourquoi cette crispation, je n'étais pas du genre à intimider les gens.

L'heure d'aller dans la cour arriva. Tous les élèves sortirent dans un chahut pas possible, je sortais dans la cour et faisais des rondes, jusqu'à que je surprenne ce Tyler en train de fumer.

Je m'approchais doucement derrière alors qu'il disait a ses amis, qui eux lui faisait les gros yeux pour le prévenir de mon arrivé :

« - Elle est folle la nouvelle surveillante mais putain elle est bien foutue, mais elle est chiante la principale m'a tué.

**J'étais a 2 centimètres de lui, il ne m'avait pas encore vu.**

Alors premièrement, **il se retourna d'un coup, **si tu n'éteins pas tout de suite cette cigarette tu vas vite fais retourner chez la principale et deuxièmement dis encore ce genre de chose sur moi je te colle un rapport c'est clair ?

Oui mademoiselle **dit-il avec un regard gêné.**

Bien. Au revoir. »

Je partis toute fière de moi de voir que j'intimidais ce garçon alors que j'avais son âge. La récréation terminée, je devais aller aider le professeur de biologie en salle 147A. Arriver dans la salle il me demanda d'installer les microscopes et de m'assoir a une table. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en silence, et l'apollon vient s'assoir à la table où j'étais. Je lui demandé :

« - Oh désolé c'est ta place.

**Il n'était plus crispé du tout mais ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus doré. **

Ce n'est pas grave tu peux, mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

Oh c'est au cas où votre professeur a besoin d'aide.

Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas inscrite en tant qu'élève ?

Cela tient de ma vie privée mais si tu tiens à savoir, j'ai un enfant et le soir en rentrant en tant qu'élève je n'aurai jamais eu le temps de faire les exercices demander ou autre alors que là je rentre et hop je m'occupe de mon bébé.

Tu as un enfant ? Donc tu es mariée ?

Non pas du tout. Le père est parti quand il a su que c'était trop tard pour que j'avorte.

Quel connard ! Oh au fait je ne me suis pas présenter, Edward Cullen.

Enchanté.


	3. Chapitre 2

Alors voici le chapitre 2 . Lisais bien et donnez moi vois avis c'est très important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma Fics même si c'est négatif je peux toujours modifier certains point. Merci aussi a Rpattzienne pour me corriger et pour me conseiller :)

Rob'isous a tous :D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2.<p>

Alors ce beau jeune homme s'appelait Edward Cullen. Nous arrêtions de parler car le cours commençait.

Le professeur me demanda a plusieurs reprise de nettoyer des lamelles et de ranger les microscopes. Mais mes yeux se tournaient d'eux même vers Edward.

Le cours se termina et je partais pour surveiller le couloir A.

Tout se passait bien mais à 15 minutes de la fin, une jeune fille brune sortit en pleurs d'une salle d'étude. Je l'interpelais, elle me regarda et je lui dis :

Que t'arrive t-il ma belle ?

Oh une histoire de cœur.

Je me doutais bien, il n'y a qu'un garçon pour rendre une fille comme ça.** Elle me sourit d'un sourire triste.**

Oui

Raconte-moi.

Tu connais les Quileutes ?

Non.

C'est un groupe de jeunes garçons, mat de peau, qui avant l'arrivée des Cullen, étaient au lycée de leurs réserves. L'un d'eux est mon demi-frère. Il s'appelle Paul. Et il a lu mon journal intime dans lequel j'ai écrit que j'étais amoureuse d'Eric . Et bien sur Paul l'a raconté a sa « Petite Amie » Lauren qui s'est amusé à le raconter a Eric qui en a rit.

Oh ma pauvre. Mais dis moi tu le connais d'où ce « Eric » ?

C'est son très gentil ami Ben qui me la présenter.

Et dis moi il est comment ce garçon ?

Bah il est très gentil et très mignon mais peut-être un peu réservé quand je suis avec lui.

T'es tu dis que tu lui plaisais ?

Moi ? Plaire ?

Ne dis pas ça et ouvre un peu les yeux miss .

Merci beaucoup Bella.

De rien … Comment tu t'appelles?

Angela Weber mais tu peux m'appeler Angie.

Alors Angie. Ca va sonner , à plus tard.

A plus Bella.

Et elle est partit, la sonnerie retentit. Certains élèves partirent pour leurs prochains cours et d'autres partirent pour manger. Moi j'allais dans la cour .

Soudain au fond de la cour, je vis le groupe de Quileutes qui fumer. Je m'approchais discrètement vers eux mais ils devaient avoir un détecteur de surveillant car ils éteignirent vite leurs cigarettes. Je leurs dis :

« - Excusez moi, vous savez que c'est interdit de fumer dans la cour ?

Nous ne fumions pas mademoiselle **me dit un des indiens avec un sourire charmeur.**

Et à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

Jacob Black pour vous servir **me dis le bel indien avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.**

Enchanté mais je vous ai vu avec une cigarette **en désignant un des autre indien.**

Moi ? **Dis l'indien avec un air innocent**

Oui comment t'appelles-tu ?

Paul **avec un petit clin d'œil que sa petite amie n'apprécia pas.**

La prochaine fois que je vous vois fumer c'est directement chez la directrice.

D'accord mademoiselle. **Me dit-il avec un sourire des plus aguicheurs.**

Je partis finir ma ronde, qu'ils sont charmants ces Quileutes. La sonnerie signala que je devais me rendre au réfectoire. Je m'assis sur un petit tabouret et regardais.

Soudain quatre adolescent entrèrent. Leurs démarches fluides dignes de celles des mannequins, leur peau sans imperfections mais blanche leurs donnaient un certain charme. Tous avaient des cernes. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout en étant différent. Il y avait une petite brune très vive qui tenait la main à un grand blond qui avait l'air de souffrir. Ensuite une magnifique blonde aux allures de mannequin qui, elle, tenait la main à un homme à forte musculature. Il ressemblait à un quater back puis vient ce joindre à eux Edward Cullen. Il leur ressemblait sauf qu'à mes yeux c'était lui le plus beau.

Il fallait que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur eux. Je me dirigeais vers la table d'Angie qui était avec cette Jessica. Je m'assis et lui dit :

« - Angie ?

Oui ?

Tu les connais ? **dis-je en désignant les mannequins de la tête.**

Ce sont la famille Cullen.

Famille ?

Oui **dis Jessica** c'est bizarre, mais simple. Ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme. La petite brune c'est Alice Brandon et elle est la sœur de cœur d'Edward Masen. Ensuite il y le grand brun Emmett McCarthy, qui est en couple avec Rosalie Hale, la belle blonde. Et ensuite Jasper Hale le frère jumeau de Rosalie qui est en couple avec Alice. Le seul célibataire c'est Edward mais aucune ne l'intéresse et ce n'est pas pour faute d'avoir essayer. **Elle rit mais d'un rire amer.**

Et ils vivent tous sous le même toit ?

Oui **je regardais Edward**

N'espère rien avec le bel Edward Cullen, je ne veux pas te décourager mais aucune fille n'a réussi jusqu'ici.

Oh je suis lucide ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour vos renseignements. Bye les filles.

Je me levais et partis. Mon heure de pause arriva, j'étais heureuse. J'allais allez retrouver mon bout de chou.

Je pris ma voiture en direction de chez ma voisine, sortis et frappai à sa porte. Je tombais nez à nez avec cette femme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage épuisé. Je lui dis :

« - Ca va ?

Oui ne vous inquiétez pas

Vous êtes sur ?

Oui, oui **dit-elle comme si elle était un peu pressée ou surpassée.**

Je voudrais voir Kyle.

Il est dans la salle de jeu à l'étage.

Merci »

Je rejoint mon fils en haut, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux . Je lui dis :

« - Mon ange ?

Oui maman ?

Ca va ?

Oui ça va.

Tu es sur ?

Oui.

Tu sais que Maman elle t'aime et que tu peux tout lui dire ?

Oui et Kyle aussi il t'aime.

Alors ça va. Mon ange tu veux jouer un peu avec Maman ?

Oh oui maman je veux. **Me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.**

A quoi veux-tu jouer mon cœur ?

Mmmh… Vénom contre Spiderman. Et JE fais Spiderman.

Pff je voulais faire Spiderman tu n'as pas le droit **fis-je avec une moue boudeuse.**

Mais … Pfff tu as le droit de faire Spiderman !

Non tu peux le faire.

Et nous commencions à jouer. Je lui donné la figurine de Spiderman et moi je pris la figurine de Venom et la bataille commença.

Nous nous éclations comme deux petits fous. Mais la fin de mon heure de repos arriva et je quittais mon fils avec un gros câlin en lui demanda d'être sage jusqu'à mon retour.

J'arrivais au lycée et alla dans la salle 169C pour surveiller la salle d'étude. J'entrai et je vis Edward Cullen. Il me poursuivait ou quoi ? Je leur demander le silence et la salle s'y plongea quand soudain la main d'Edward Cullen se leva, je lui dis :

« - Oui Edward ?

Peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?

Bien sur.

J'ai un léger problème en littérature. **La matière dans la quelle je suis la plus douée. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le texte et vis que c'était William Shakespeare**

Mmmh, là je ne peux pas trop t'aider mais essaye de trouver la morale qu'il y a et tu trouveras surement des réponses** il me fit son plus beau sourire**

Merci beaucoup Bella** pourquoi mon prénom sonnait si bien avec sa voix de velours ?**

De rien Edward, tout le plaisir est pour moi »

Il me sourit et la conversation fut terminée. Je ne sais pourquoi j'étais déçue. Le reste de l'heure se déroula sans bruit et aucun élève ne me demanda des conseils.

L'heure d'études se termina et il ne me restait plus qu'une heure avant d'allez rejoindre mon bébé. Donc je surveillais le couloir C et rien n'y personne n'y passa.

Je me rendis au bureau de la directrice pour lui faire un petit rapport comme elle me l'avait demandé le matin même. Je lui dis que je n'ai pas eu trop difficultés a part avec Tyler qui était un cas a part comme me disais la directrice.

Je rentrais donc chez moi mais bien sur je passais avant récupérer mon fils qui m'avait terriblement manquer. Arrivait à la maison il était … comment dire … calme , trop calme je lui dis les yeux dans les yeux .

« Mon cœur, la prunelle de mes yeux, que t'arrives t-il ? Toi qui est si content tu n'est pas très heureux et je le vois. Dis tout à ta maman, ne me cache rien.»

Il me regarda cinq minutes dans les yeux, puis soudainement ceux-ci se remplir de larmes. Qu'avait mon fils ?

« Je veux pu allez chez la dame vieille »

Que lui a-t-elle fait ?


	4. NDA : Urgent

**Note de l'auteur .**

**Cher lectrice et lecteur , j'ai besoin de vos avis pour le prochain chapitre répondais moi vite :)**

**Est ce que pour le prochain chapitre vous voulez un petit POV edward pour savoir ce qu'il pense de l'arrivée de Bella dans sa vie ?**

**Merci, j'attend vos réponse :)**

**Plein de Rob'isous :)**


	5. Chapitre 3 : Les impressions d'Edward

Alors voila mon chapitre 3 POV edward j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

chat-de-nuit : Merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ta réponse pour savoir si les Cullens sont des vampires ce trouve dans ce chapitre :)

MissBella29 : Voici le chapitre Pov Edward j'espère que tu ne sera déçu :)

Satsuna : Alors voici le chapitre 3 pov edward j'espère qu'il te plaira et j'ai essayer de le faire plus long a ta demande :) Donc tu me dira ce que tu en pense

rose : Merci de m'avoir donner ton avis pour le POV edward tu me dira comment tu le trouve

isabella swan cullen addict : Voici le chapitre POV Edward ton avis me sera très utile mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on apprend ce qu'a fait la vieille au mignon petit Kyle mais tu découvrira la nature des cullen :)

Et je remerci encore et toujours Rpattzienne de me corriger et de me conseiller sur mes chapitres .

Plein de Rob'isous a vous lecteurs et lectrices :)

P.S : Je vais commencer le 4ème chapitres et vous en serez plus sur la vie de Bella avant Forks ;) En revanche je ne sais pas quand il sera publier car j'ai pas mal de soucie avec les problème de santé de mon père qui est a l'hôpital j'espère que vous pardonnerez mon retard :S

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3.<p>

Pov Edward.

Forks, cette petite ville est vraiment ennuyante. Comme chaque jour le soleil se lève sans vraiment se lever à cause de ses nuages, ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire à ma famille et moi, car le soleil nous empêche de nous montrer aux yeux des humains.

Ah oui ! Je ne vous ai pas dis, ma famille et moi sommes des vampires, végétariens bien sur. Nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, ce qui fait que nos yeux sont de cette couleur dorée et non rouge comme les trois quart de notre espèce.

Encore une banale journée au lycée pour nous mais pas pour les lycéens de Forks. Une rumeur circulait comme quoi un nouveau surveillant venait dans notre lycée. J'imaginais tout de suite une vieille ou un homme qui se prend pour un gros dure. Cela ne m'interressait guère.

Je me préparais pour le lycée. Un jean brut, un t-shirt en V blanc à manches courtes et une veste longue dans les tons blanc cassé . Comme chaque matin nous prîmes ma Volvo et nous arrivions au lycée les premiers.

Ma première heure de cours, qui était les maths, ne m'intéressait pas. 'Fin comme tout les cours vu que je les connaissais pour les avoir tous appris. Je n'avais pas encore croiser la nouvelle surveillante, oui car c'est une femme. Elle était dans toutes les pensées. Que ce soit les pensées masculines ou féminines. Ma deuxième heure de cours arriva et cette fois-ci c'était littérature. Le cours le plus ennuyeux. Surtout la prof qui avait 50 ans et qui passait des heures à me regarder. Il devait être 9 heures et demi quand la prof' me demanda avec son accent pointu :

« - Edward ?

Oui madame ?

Pourrais–tu emmener cette fiche au bureau de la principale ? C'est urgent .

Sans aucun problème »

Elle me tendit la fiche, je la pris et sortis. Dans le couloir je vis un ange aux cheveux bruns. Cette fille était la perfection incarnée, ses cheveux avaient l'air si doux, ses lèvres pulpeuses ne demandaient qu'a être embrasser et ses yeux d'un marron chocolat si beaux qu'on pourrait y voir son âme. C'était elle la nouvelle surveillante. Isabella Swan … Mais soudain son odeur me frappa au visage comme un coup de poing.

Je devais resister, je le devais. Cet ange méritait la vie, je ne pouvais lui enlever. Edward concentre-toi sur autre chose ! Ses pensées ! Soudain je me rendit compte que je n'entendais rien venant d'elle. Et sa jolie voix m'interpella :

« - Excuse-moi mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? **Son odeur fouettait mon visage.**

Oui mais le professeur m'a demandé d'apporter ce papier à la principale. **Je le lui montrait impatient de partir, de m'éloigner de son odeur.**

Ah d'accord, fonce il ne faudrait pas que tu rates trop d'heure de cours.

Merci mademoiselle Swan .** Je lui sourit même si j'étais crispé. Elle le méritait »**

Je partis apporter ce fichu papier et sortis du lycée. Devais-je fuir ? Non je ne crois pas. J'allais donc chasser même si je n'en ai aucune envie, juste pour ne pas avoir envie de faire de cet ange mon repas. J'étais heureux de voir toute sorte d'animaux. J'avais eu droit à deux cerfs, quatre élans et un ours à ma plus grande surprise .J'étais repus.

La récréation venait de se terminer, je devais rentrer, j'avais biologie, un cours qui m'intéressais avec le cours de musique.

Je rentrais dans la classe et soudainement je vis sur le tabouret à coté du mien cet ange aux cheveux bruns. J'allais m'assoir juste à coté, j'étais détendu. Elle me dit avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« - Oh désolé c'était ta place.

Ce n'est pas grave tu peux rester, mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

Oh ! c'est au cas où votre professeur a besoin d'aide.

Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas inscrite en tant qu'élève ? **Je vis son visage se refermé mais malgré ça elle me répondis.**

Cela tient de ma vie privée mais si tu tiens à savoir, j'ai un enfant et le soir en rentrant en tant qu'élève je n'aurai jamais eu le temps de faire les exercices demander ou autre alors que là je rentre et hop je m'occupe de mon bébé. **Je laissais mon visage impassible, elle avait donc un copain, et j'étais dans un sens fier d'avoir résister l'heure précédente.**

Tu as un enfant ? Donc tu es mariée ?

Non pas du tout. Le père est parti quand il a su que c'était trop tard pour que j'avorte. **Dans un sens j'étais heureux mais dans un autre cet homme me donnait des envies de meurtre.**

Quel connard ! Oh au faite je ne me suis pas présenter, Edward Cullen.

Enchanté.

La conversation dû s'arrêter là car le cours commença. Elle se leva plusieurs fois mais je la suivait d'un regard discret.

La fin du cours sonna. Et j'allais à mon cours d'anglais puis à celui de sport. Les heures passaient vite quand on se baladait dans l'esprit des gens. Dans celui des Quileutes c'était passionnant. Surtout quand à mon heure de sport, ils venaient de rencontrer mon ange et Jacob la trouvait très belle ! Il m'énervait celui là ! Et en plus je ne pouvais pas lire dans l'esprit de Bella, savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui .

J'allais rejoindre mes frères et soeurs à la cantine. Bella nous épiait discrètement, puis se dirigea vers la table de Stanley et Angela Weber. J'écoutais d'une oreille évasive leur conversation qui était basée sur nous. Jessica disait de ne rien espérer avec moi.

Je partis pour mon prochain cours en réfléchissant, elle n'avait rien à espérer avec moi ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien, je me sentais tellement attiré par cette humaine et il ne s'agissait pas que de son odeur.

Cette humaine était si belle et en même temps elle avait l'air si fragile que je voulais que la protéger. La serrer contre moi, pas trop fort mais l'avoir contre moi. Déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'heure passa vite. Ensuite j'avais une heure d'étude, je voulais la sécher puis me décidais à y aller.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà dans la salle et le surveillant, du moins surveillante, Bella entra dans la salle. Je sais que si mon coeur serait encore vivant il aurait battu de manière démesurée. Je devais lui parler. Je sortis mon livre de Shakespeare et levais la main pour demander à Bella de m'aider. Elle dit :

« - Oui Edward ?

Peux tu venir s'il te plait ?

Bien sur.

J'ai un léger problème en littérature. **Elle observa le livre avec attention, elle était si belle concentré.**

Mmmh, là je ne peux pas trop t'aider mais essaye de trouver la morale qu'il y a et tu trouveras surement des réponses.** Je lui sourit, elle était si adorable.**

Merci beaucoup Bella .

De rien Edward, tout le plaisir était pour moi. **Sa voix si douce qui prononcait ses mots c'était comme une mélodie de Debussy. »**

J'aurai aimer lui parler plus longtemps, être un peu plus en sa compagnie. Ma dernière heure était encore des maths. Je ne supportais vraiment pas cette matière et je me languissais déjà d'être le lendemain pour revoir Bella.

Nous rentrions chez nous et je filais dans ma chambre et jouais du piano. Une magnifique mélodie qui venait d'elle-même. Soudain l'odeur d'Alice me chatouilla les narines.

Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule et elle me dit :

« - Ed' qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Tu le sais très bien Lice !

Oui.

Montre moi.

Non Edward. Je sais que si je te laisse voir tu feras tout pour modifier ça mais si tu le modifie cela pourrait être bien pire.

Mais Lili …

Non. Tu verra, je peux juste te dire que elle et moi allons être de très grandes amies.** Et là comme à son habitude, elle sautilla partout »**

Elle quitta ma chambre toujours en sautillant. Mon dieu que cette Alice me faisait rire. J'attendais le jour suivant avec impatience.

La nuit passa vite, j'étais aller chasser. Nous arrivions au lycée. Je cherchais Bella du regard et je ne la vis pas de la journée. Mais où était-elle ? Et elle ne vint pas de la semaine. Les jours parraissaient longs sans elle, je voulais lui parler, entendre sa voix.

Ma famille et moi partîmes chasser ce week end là. J'espérais que ça me changerais les idées, mais Bella restait toujours dans un coin de ma tête.

Le lundi arriva et j'espérais qu'elle soit revenue. Nous arrivions au lycée et je la vis, le visage fatigué et peiné. Que lui était -il arriver ? Elle laissa tomber ses clef de voiture, je lui ramassais. Et lui dit :

« - Ca va ?

Oui.** Son « oui » était faible.**

Non ça ne va pas.

En quoi ça te regarde ?

Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.** Son regard s'illumina.**

Comment ça ?

Je voudrais que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas !

Je veux bien mais nous avons des choses à faire.

Alors ce soir après les cours.

Bien sur. »

La conversation se termina là. Mes deux premières heures de cours passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ensuite j'avais biologie et Bella serait surement là pour aider le professeur.

La récréation se terminait et je filais en classe. Bella était déjà là, assise à sa place. Je me dêpechais d'aller m'installer à coté d'elle.

« - Re bonjour **dit-elle.**

Re bonjour.

Tu sais Edward je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps ce soir …

Je viendrais chez toi.

Tu ne sais pas où j'habite.

Je trouverais. Cela ne te gène pas au moins ?

Non non bien sur que non.

Ca me va.** Lui dis-je avec un sourire qu'elle me ****rendit.**

Mais dis moi, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Comme je t'ai dis je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Et pourquoi ? **Elle m'avait piégé mais c'est vrai pourquoi j'apportais tant d'importance à cette fille ? Pourquoi la voir ainsi m'attristais **? **Pourquoi je voulais la voir heureuse et la protéger ? Pourquoi ? **

C'est une bonne question** répondis-je tout bas en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas entendu. » **

La discution se termina car le professeur nous intima le silence, ce que toute la classe fit. L'heure se passa trop vite, Bella et moi nous jetions des regards discrets. Elle était si belle. J'étais impatient d'être ce soir.

La journée passa lentement comme si c'était fait exprès. Bella avait parlé avec ce Jacob et ça m'avait ... comment dire ? Enervé. Elle avait rit avec lui. Pourquoi ?

Ma famille et moi rentrions chez nous, je dis à Alice la curieuse :

« - Sais-tu où je vais ce soir ?

Bien sur que je le sais idiot.

Ahahah je me disais.

Tu as intêret à t'accrocher Ed'.

Comment ça ?

Tu verra bien **me dit-elle avec une moue inquiète mais tout de même avec un petit clin d'oeil. »**

Ca m'inquiétais beaucoup ce qu'avait dit Alice. Je pris ma voiture, ouvris ma fenêtre et me mis à chercher en fonction de l'odeur.

J'arrivais devant chez elle. Une très jolie maison, assez grande. Je toquais à la porte. Et cette jolie femme m'ouvrit avec dans ses bras son bel enfant qui lui ressemblait énormément. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle me fit entrer.

Elle déposa le petit bout de chou dans son parc et se dirigea vers la table du salon, me regarda et me dis :

« - Mon fils a eu des problèmes avec la voisine et à cause d'elle mon ancien petit ami risque de venir »

Elle tremblait en disant ça comme si il lui faisait peur et soudain elle s'effondra en larmes.


	6. Chapitre 4

Merci pour vos reviews sa m'encourage a continuer :) J'ai mis un peu de temps a publier , pardonner moi mais j'ai repris mes cours .

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira fin dîtes moi ce que vous en pensezzzzz :D Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Pov Bella .

Edward venait d'entrer chez moi et je lui avait expliquer délicatement la situation dans laquelle j'étais.

_Flash Back_

_« - Je ne veux plus allez chez la dame vieille._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Elle n'est pas gentille, pas du tout._

_Pourquoi ? __**Les nerfs faisaient monter ma voix.**_

_Parce que quand .. quand __**des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux **_

_Dis moi mon coeur._

_Qu-quand j'ai cassé l-l-le verre c-c-ce matin elle a-a cr-crié._

_Ensuite …_

_J'ai p-pleuré et elle m-m'a fais mal au visage p-puis elle m-m'a menacer d'appeler mon p-p-papa. J-je l-lui est dis que j'en avais pas ...__**Et là il pleura, mon petit coeur, des grosses larmes coulaient de ses joues. Je le prenait dans mes bras et lui faisait des bisous jusqu'à que ses sanglots se calme.**_

_Après ?_

_Elle est allée sur son ordinateur et elle a appelé quelqu'un._

_Je le déposais et lui dis de m'attendre sagement . J'allais frapper chez la voisine elle ouvrit j'attaquais directement :_

_VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIS QUOI A MON FILS ?_

_Je lui ai appris ce que vous ne lui apprenez pas !_

_DE QUOI VOUS PARLER ? FRAPPER UN ENFANT PARCE QU'IL PLEURE ? MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOLLE ! _

_Non. Il n'a pas une bonne éducation, il lui manque un père pour raffermire tout ça._

_SON PÈRE N'A JAMAIS VOULU ENTENDRE PARLER DE LUI, ALORS JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ME DÉBROUILLER SANS LUI !_

_Non. Donc d'après votre nom de famille j'ai fais des recherches sur votre ancien lycée et tout le reste. Et je l'ai retrouvé. _

_VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT ESPÈCE DE SORCIÈRE ! _

_Il va revenir._

_PARDON ?_

_Oui._

_Je lui assénais un bon coup de point et elle tomba au sol. Je rentrais chez moi, pour y rester toute la semaine._

_Fin du flash back_

J'expliquais toute cette histoire alors qu'il me regardait ébahit.

Puis il me dis :

Mais pourquoi il viendrais ? Il n'a jamais voulu de son fils.

Tu sais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire.

Raconte moi.

Je ne sais pas.

S'il te plait Bella **me dit-il, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de me confier à lui, de tout lui dire.**

Quand j'étais avec Robin, mon ex petit copain, au début tout était beau et rose mais au bout d'un an il a commencé à se montrer violent. Des fois il me frappait, puis quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, je voulais lui dire espérant qu'il s'adoucirait. Belle erreur quand il l'a su il a ricané et m'a dis d'avorter. Ce que je ne pouvais pas faire, je m'étais déjà attaché à ce petit bout de choux. Donc je ne l'ai pas fait et me suis enfuit de l'appartement où Robin et moi habitions pour retourner chez mes parents. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Robin. Après la naissance de Kyle je suis restée chez mes parents deux ans mais je devenais un poids pour eux et j'ai décidé de venir ici a Forks, loin de Phoenix sachant que Robin même s'il ne nous avait pas cherché ne pourrait jamais nous trouver. Si il revient cela peut être grave.

Bella écoute bien ce que je vais dire.

Oui.

Je serais là pour toi et Kyle **ses paroles me touchaient beaucoup après tout il ne me connaissait pas. **Si ce « Robin » revient tu n'as qu'à me le dire je serais là et je peux te dire qu'il ne reviendra plus.

Merci Edward **Soudain mes sanglots reprirent et il me pris dans ses bras. Ils étaient froids mais je me sentais en sécurité, protégée.**

Et tu comptes retourner au lycée ?

Oui, oui. Jacob m'a dis que sa tante Sue pouvait venir me le garder.

C'est très gentil de sa part .

Oui. Tu veux rester manger ? **Il eut un petit sourire comme s'il se faisait une réfléxion.**

Je n'ai pas faim mais merci.

Cela te dérange si je fais à manger pour Kyle ?

Non.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et préparais une purée avec un steak haché pour mon petit bébé. Je le mis sur sa chaise haute, lui coupais sa viande et le laissait manger comme « un grand », c'est ce qu'il me disait souvent. Je le regardais ce petit ange, si Robin revenait, je ne saurais comment faire. Une larme coula sur ma joue et les bras protecteurs d'Edward m'entourèrent. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Kyle est finit de manger et qu'il demanda à aller se coucher. Je me retournais vers Edward qui me dit :

Je vais y allez.

Merci pour tout Edward. **Il me sourit de son sourire en coin **

Ce n'est rien Bella **la manière dont il dit mon prénom déclancha des frissons en moi … des frissons de plaisir.**

Aurevoir Edward.

Il pris sa voiture et partit. Cet homme me faisait beaucoup d'effet et surtout il était là pour Kyle et pour moi et cela me touché. Je partis me coucher et reçu un message sur mon Iphone 4.

POV Edward.

Je rentrais chez moi en repensant à cette soirée. Cet homme, comment avait-il pu lui faire du mal ? Elle était si douce, si gentille. J'avais aimé la prendre dans mes bras, la protéger. Je pense que je l'aimais tout simplement, Bella m'avais laisser son numéro je décidais de lui envoyé un message.

**~ Bella c'est Edward, demain tu veux que je passe te prendre et on va au lycée ensemble ? E.**

Elle répondis plûtot vite

**~ J'avais enregistré ton numéro :) Mmmh je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas. :$ B.**

Son message me fit rire. Comme si ça m'aurait déranger ? Moi qui suis fou d'elle.

**~ Si je te propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas ma belle :) E.**

J'avais peur que le « ma belle » ne soit pas le bienvenue dans notre conversation.

**~ Ma belle ? :$ C'est gentil ce petit surnom ;) Je vais me coucher Edward tu devrais faire la même chose. Demain tu as cours ! Délinquant !**

Je m'explosais de rire, moi un délinquant elle me faisait trop rire. Je m'allongeais sur mon divan et relisais ses petits messages. On aurait dis un adolescent avec les hormones en ébuliton.

La nuit passa vite et je n'avais fais que penser à Bella. Cette fille réanimait mon coeur mort. Je pris ma Volvo et parti en direction de chez Bella quand l'heure arriva. Je sortis et allais frapper chez elle. Elle m'ouvrit. Elle était habillée d'un jean slim noir, un débardeur marron avec une veste en cuir assorti au débardeur et des escarpins à talons de la même couleur que son débardeur et sa veste. Derrière elle je vis Sue, une Quileute. Elle me regarda d'un air mauvais et je le lui rendais tout aussi mauvais. Bella me dit :

Alors on y va ?

Bien sur. Mmh j'aime bien comment tu es habillée. **Elle rougit, ses rougeurs étaient magnifiques.**

Merci.

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture, je lui ouvris sa portière, elle me regarda d'un air ébahit.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Pas un silence gênant, un silence tranquille. Arrivés au lycée nous descendions de la voiture. Dans la tête des gens il y avait nouvel élève, un certain … Robin. Soudain Bella vira au blanc en voyant ce jeune brun aux yeux noir charbon et exprimant la haine, la toisait. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer, la guerre allait t-elle être dur ? Je ne l'espérais pas pour Bella mais je serais là pour la soutenir.


End file.
